Never want a dream come true
by Devildelivery
Summary: [TaitoYamachi. Boylove warning] They were in love. They were fooling around, listening to the rain. If it's only a dream, then he didn't want to wake up.


Redvind: Hello world! Tell you what, this ficcy here just popped up, out of nowhere, in my head without knocking! While I was working on 'Seek' chapter 3 especailly. And I had to finish it or else I wouldn't get any sleep. The problem is, I can't remember whether I have read a fanfiction like this or not...anyway, it refused to leave me alone, so...here it comes!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned digimon.

_There was no moon in the sky. Stars were hiden. _

He couldn't have been any happier. He'd got what he mostly wanted. The blonde began to consider himself the happiest man in the whole wide world. Now he was lying on his white bed, in his white bedroom, with his beautiful lover by his side. Yamato opened his eyes slightly, looking to the figure beside him.

"Taichi…" the blonde mumbled sleepily, reaching out to touch the other.

He received one of his love charming smile; one that so bright, cheerful, soft and sweet with sparkling light dancing in his warm cacao eyes.

_It was raining outside. Not quite a storm, but so hard that you could not see a thing. No one seemed to be off by the weather. Even birds were hiding under trees, waiting for the rain to stop to be able to fly again._

**Never want a dream come true**

By Redvind

Due to the rain, inside the room was pretty cold. Not that Yamato minded. He had what he wanted here, his bed, his lovely boyfriend and a big, warm blanket. What could a man ask for more? The blonde thought as he snuggled close to his source of warmness, sighing softly and gladly. He felt a hand brushing gently a few stands of his hair and replaced them with a lingering sweet forever kiss. It made him smile, eyes closing. He felt the other smiling, too.

Things between them had started out with enmity, fists fighting, and many, many loud shouting, then everything turned around and they became great friends, best even. That statement maintained for a while. Neither knew that both had the same feeling deep inside. The blonde had suffered by it every night until he couldn't stand it anymore. One night, on a snowy day, he went to his best friend's house in order to confess his secret love for him. It was very fortunate that he happened to walk pass the park and saw the brunet sitting there alone on a swing, looking so lonely. When he got closer, Yamato clearly noticed a trail of tears running down from those brown orbs. Immediately he broke into a run, rushed to the other's side, asking furiously what made him cry. Taichi was surprised to see him, yet startled.

Instead of going to his friend's house, they came back to his. The brunet didn't cry, he said, he just didn't realize he had tears in his eyes. What could be worst than ones not realizing they had emotional suffering. Yamato could not hold himself at the thought so he leaned forward, pressed his lips on Taichi's. The smaller boy tensed at first, then soon relaxed. They kissed. After that, they couldn't be any happier.

It was the beginning.

_Outside, it was still raining hard._

God, he loved this guy so much, more than his life itself. So much it hurt, sometimes, but he was willing to bear if it meant he could be with him for eternity. The blonde never wanted- never let- anything, or anyone for that matter, come between them. If happened so, he would have taken his life instead. He swore deadly to himself.

A low chuckle came while the hand was playing with his hair, soothing him. His body was warm all over. Slowly, he drifted to his dreamland.

_The rain seemed to come to a stop, but not yet._

Taichi really looked best in white shirts although the brunet always preferred the blue ones. Yamato thought as he watched the brunet in only a white shirt reading a book, lying on his stomach, supporting his head with one elbow using his hand to hold his face, another hand turning the book page by page, one leg rising up. He was deep in thought, so into the reading, the blonde noticed. It was one of the sights that lots of people had never seen of the brunet. Yamato smirked at the thought in amusement. Taichi sure didn't often show his true expression like everybody believed he did.

"What are you smiling about?" smiling, the brunet asked. He finished reading his book.

The blonde chuckled goodheartedly before replying. "You, actually."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Why? Am I funny or something?"

"No, no. not like that. It's just…I don't think anybody would believe me if I tell them you're reading a book. They would argue that you'd rather outside kicking a ball or anything but reading!" the blonde was laughing now, holding his stomach. "Not everyone got a chance to see you like this. I'm glad I'm the only one."

Rolling his eyes, the brunet said. "You're helpless."

Yamato only laughed more. Feeling a bit offended, the chestnut hair boy swiped the golden head boy with his pillow. The blonde ducked out, still laughing, tried to defense himself. The fright was becoming weird amusing for neither of them stopped smiling. Taichi hit him a few times. Then, in a brief second, Yamato grabbed a honey-tanned wrist of the brunet and pulled him down on the mattress. The smaller boy squeaked in surprised.

Straddling the boy beneath him, the blonde smirked crookedly. "I like it that no one else got a chance to see you like I do. Especially when it involves the certain bed activity." He purred teasingly. His breath sent a chill running down the other's spine.

Taichi flushed bright red. He was about to protest but cut off when his boyfriend's lips landed directly and gently on his.

_The sky was clouded. It's getting dark soon. _

"Taichi?"

Shuddered by the coldness sweeping on his naked body, Yamato woke up. He looked over and saw the spot beside him was empty. Blinking and rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he wondered where his lover had gone to.

Then it hit him.

The blonde didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. Something was weighing in his stomach and the feeling wasn't pleasant. In the next second he jumped out the bed, determined to find his brunet. He looked at the living room first, went to the kitchen, and checked the bathroom. Taichi was nowhere in sight. An awful thought rushed to his mind. Oh, god. Please no…

"Yamato? What's wrong? Why are you looking like that? And why didn't you put something on?" a voice said behind him. Yamato turned around abruptly. There he was, looking a bit confused, still wearing only his white shirt.

The blonde didn't answer his questions; instead, he ran to his love and held him tight. "Taichi…Taichi" burying his face in the crook of his brunet, Yamato called out his name, repeated it over and over. Relief washed through his entire body. Just a moment ago, the blonde thought he had lost him.

Confused and concerned, the brunet asked, hugging his boyfriend just as tight. "What's wrong, Yama?"

"You weren't on the bed. I looked around but couldn't find you anywhere. I didn't know where you were. It scared me…I thought…" it came as a whisper, lightly above the air surrounding them, almost inaudibly. Yamato took a deep breath, the scent of his love, to make sure that the other was really here, with him, never vanished, never gone.

"Never leave me, Taichi, don't leave me alone." He said, like a prayer.

The blonde didn't catch the sad sorrowful expression in his lover's deep brown eyes.

"I'm here, Yama, I'm always here. Always will."

_It kept on raining._

True to his words, Taichi never left his side since. The brunet might, as he was sleeping, however, at least he was with him when he's awake.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, smiling at him while fingers playing with the blonde hair again.

Yamato shook his head lightly.

"Well, I am. Come on," the brunet got up, tugging his arm. "You'll need it."

So the blonde followed his love to the kitchen, watching as the boy looked for something in the refrigerator. Come to think about it, he wasn't hungry at all.

Why not?

Probably because he had been overslept for the past days. That's it. It was a bit strange, though, for he still could get more sleep. He felt tried.

"We need to get some groceries. We are running out of food." Taichi pointed out, dumping a few eggs, bacons, beans and such, then started cooking. Fried rice, most likely. Not that Yamato really cared. The brunet might not be the best cook, but he managed to make it edible. The blonde watched his back, lean and small, not knowing why in a sudden felt really sad.

Wrapping his arms around the shorter boy from behind, Yamato started kissing the caramel-color, devouring his taste. Taichi tried his best to press his groan. Feeling a hand slid from his thigh, slipped under the rim of his shirt and upper…, he hissed, alarmed. "Yamato! I'm cooking! St…op…ah…"

The taller guy ignored his protest, bringing him closer against his front body. Kisses were poured nonstop, nipping ever part as the other hand turned off the stove. Taichi eventually gave in. Using both hands to steady their position, he turned his head to the side to let the blonde's mouth cover his, increasing the passion.

"Love you, Taichi. Love you. Love you so much."

The food was long forgotten.

_The black clouds gathered more. They were crying over the earth._

He didn't remember coming back to bed. Taichi must have brought him here, the blonde thought. What time was it anyway? Yamato looked at the clock on the night stand. The digital clock died. Frowning, he checked the power line, which still connected to the connector. Did something break inside it? Shrugging as it was not that important, he looked over his shoulder.

Taichi was not there.

The blonde leapt out of the bad, concentrated on finding him, again. After checking every room, he was certain Taichi wasn't in the house. The feeling of thousands tons weighing him came back. Oh, god. Oh, god. He started to panic. Where was his boyfriend? Did he go out? Could be. Taichi did mention something about groceries and the lack of food. He possibly went out shopping.

Going back to their bedroom, Yamato put on some clothes; T-shirt and jeans to be exact. He was irritated that his lover left without him, let alone before telling him that. Why did Taichi do that? Didn't he know the blonde didn't want to be alone? Anyway, Yamato decided to go looking for him. He might as well meet his boyfriend half-way, coming back from the shopping.

He touched the doorknob. Electricity sparked rapidly from his fingers to his toes, making the blonde stepped back in shock at once. What was that? No, he didn't have any answer. Yamato stared, hard, unsure of what to think of it.

Yamato reached for it, prepared himself for whatever could take place. He didn't feel the electricity this time. Was it his imagination? The blonde shook his head furiously, clearing his thought. He had something more important to do; finding Taichi.

Time seemed to slow its pace. As the knob was turn to side, little by little, something was crawling over his body. Something dark, scary, lifeless…dead…

The feeling.

Startled, he let go off the knob. Eyes widened. Sweat was seeping over his palms. He didn't know what it was. He didn't even know what-so-ever. The only thing he knew was, he didn't want to go out.

Strange. He knew he had to. He needed to. His love was outside. It was still raining. Anything could happen. He must go looking for him. But…why…

Why did he feel like if he went through the door, he would never come back here forever?

Unable to decide what to do, the blonde stood still, staring at the floor. He almost had a heart attack when a small voice was spoken.

"Why didn't you go?"

Yamato turned to the direction the voice came from. Standing there in his favorite white shirt, his expression unreadable, was Taichi.

The blonde couldn't believe his eyes.

"How…I thought you were out." he tremblingly said.

The brunet merely shook his head.

"Then where have you been! You promised you'd never leave me alone!"

Despite the distance between them, Taichi managed to look into his deep blue eyes. He always did. "I have been here all the time, Yama. I said I'd always be here."

Yamato didn't believe him. "Bullshit. I searched the house. I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I'm not lying. I'm always here, like I said." The brunet stepped closer, fingers touching his lover's pale face. "I was right beside you. You just didn't see me."

The blonde didn't understand. He wanted to say something but those serious brown of eyes told him to swallow it back, mirroring his horrored reflection. He was silence as Taichi cupped his face.

_It'd become a storming night. Lighting slashed deafeningly, shadowed the room. _

"Wha…what…?"

"Don't you remember, Yamato?"

"Remember what exactly?" the blonde asked, half irritated, half confused.

"Don't you, Yama?"

Yamato, stunned at his place, with his boyfriend holding his face near, was forced to stare at his rich cacao eyes. They captured his whole. No sparkling light was there. He was drowning into them. The dark feeling came back again.

Then it hit him.

_Let it rain, let it rain. Because it's meant to be raining._

The bus. Another car. The slippery street. The bang. The loud screaming. The cry. The smell of blood. The cold from lifeless bodies…his tears…

"God…oh, god…" the blonde mumbled, voice cracking.

"You do." Taichi said, letting his hands drop. "You should leave, Yama."

"God, no." the blonde cried in panicking state. Realization flooded over him. He threw his arms around the brunet solidly, never wanted to let go. Taichi let himself be embraced. His eyes saddened. "Taichi, no…don't say that…"

"You should. You can't stay here, Yama."

"No, Tai…please…I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you!" tears were covering his orbs. His vision blurred. "I love you!"

God please don't make him leave. Make him stay here. With me. Forever. He prayed.

A gentle kiss was placed on his lips. The taste was sweet, yet bitter. So hurt. So sad.

"It's time," kiss "…for you," kiss "…to go, Yama. You shouldn't fight it."

Closing his eyes and letting the tears streaming down his face, Yamato kissed him with all his might, pulled his lover close until it couldn't be any closer. He knew. Oh, how much he wished it wasn't real, that he wasn't to leave, that they could be together…how much he wished to turn back time…

"Taichi…" breaking the kiss, he cried breathlessly. Eyes sparkled with drops of tears. The browned hand brushed them off his cheek lightly; unsuccessfully because they kept running.

_Like the rain outside never stopped._

"I'll be here," He licked the tears with the top of his tongue. "when you're back. I promise. Just like when you had to go practice with your band while we had a sleep over. I always waited for you to come back, right?."

The brunet never broke his words.

"Tai…"

The brunet gave him a bright smile. The smile he loved. The man he was so in love with…

"Tell Hikari I love her."

The time was tide.

One last kiss. "I will."

"Come on." Taichi pushed him forward the door. "Now off you go."

Already having opened the door, nothing creeping out this time, the blonde turned to face him. He didn't want to go. "Taichi…"

What he was about to say was cut off with a lingeringly forever last kiss. "I love you Yama. Have a nice trip."

It was the line Taichi said when the blonde left the house for band rehearsal. "I love you so much."

They both smiled. Yamato stepped through the door frame. He watched Taichi smiling at him, waving his hand a little as the door slowly shutting itself firmly. Yamato began to walk, and kept on walking.

_Outside, the rain stopped. The sun was appearing, shining over the earth. He heard birds singing._

"Yamato? Yamato!" someone shout. "God, you're waking up! Come on, Oniichan. Wake up already! Mom! Dad!"

His body felt too heavy to move. He could hardly blink and groaned as he felt someone shaking him. More footsteps were heard. People were gathering around him. What was he? Snow white? He groaned dryly.

"Yamato! My baby!"

"Mom?" he started to adjust his surrounding. His vision became clear. There were his mother holding his hands, his father standing behind her, Takeru holding hands with Hikari, and the others…everyone, except the only one…all had tears in their eyes.

"Yamato, how are you feeling?" his mother asked, voice on the brim of happy tears.

"Numb." He replied, sounded crocking. Such voice given from a rock star. "But I'm fine now. Alive, even." He joked.

The blonde was dressed in hospital clothes, hooked up with blood-bag, saline and some machines he didn't know what they were for. He gave them a secure smile, in which they returned. Then every face dropped. Hikari didn't meet his eyes.

"Nii-san," Takeru spoke uncertainly, tightened his hand with Hikari's. "There's something we need to tell you…" the younger blonde trailed off. He needed time to gather himself together before breaking the news. A bad one.

All turned their heads away, sobbing. Hikari covered her face in her small hands, crying out openly.

"Don't cry, Hikari." He said, trying to sooth the girl. "He wouldn't want that."

That startled everybody obviously. How could he…know?

At least, it made the brunet girl stopped immediately. "Yamato-san?"

Yamato smiled, the one he always gave to Taichi only. Somehow, he didn't think the brunet would mind if he gave one to his little sister, too, even if only this time. "He said he loved you."

"Yamato? What…how…"

They began to ask questions. However, the blonde didn't answer. He kept his calm expression, allowed a faint smile playing on his lips. It's not a secret, but he wanted to keep it to himself. Maybe he would release a small detail later when he was ready.

When he could go back to the white room again. When it's time...

_Flowers were blooming, coloring the lands, sending sweet scent all over places. They were joyfully celebrating. Spring was coming soon._

'knock knock'

A wrinkled hand knocked the wooden door gently a few times. Here he was, after having been waiting for a very long time. Well, not really long. There were lots of things he had been through that made him forget times and everything around.

However, there was something he never forgot, no matter how much times passed. The only thing…his most important person…the heart of his life.

"I'm back!"

The door opened, revealing a handsome young brunet who instantly threw himself at him. The visitor caught him at ease, grinning cheerfully. In his love's embrace, the old man slowly began to change; every part of skin became soft and less wrinkled; his body tightened; his gray hair was once again the natural blonde. He was turning back.

"Welcome back." Looking up to meet his eyes, his lover smiled, eyes shining, showing his sincere happiness.

They laughed, and never be apart since.

Owari...

Redvind/hugging a crying koromon/ ...err, well?


End file.
